prisoner of my heart
by Mcrizzels
Summary: my story following about 4x04 killer in high heels. Jane is in prison for destroying evidence to protect Maura. throughout Jane's prison sentence the girls fall in love. what will happen when jane is released. but jane has a lot of enemies in prison. will she cope or will jane become different .
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner of my heart

**AN: just a little story inspired by 4x04 killer in high heels. There will be lots of fluff but also some sad times, so enjoy and review . Also in this story patty Doyle has already been sentenced to 50 years with no chance of parole. **

Chapter 1

everything I do, I do it for you

Present time 19:06 Monday 29th July

prisoner #381426 Rizzoli. J

9 days til release.

Visitor room: 3

visitor: Isles. M

Maura's POV

I sat in the small quiet visitor room waiting for one Jane Rizzoli to come out of her prison cell to come see me. It had been nearly a year since Jane went to prison for me, I still can't believe she did it. When I was first found innocent I was so overjoyed and wanted nothing more than to watch movie with my best friend. When I walked into the precinct I saw everyone but Jane and people noticed that I was looking for Jane, so when I asked where she was nobody looked at me until Angela told me Jane is being sent to federal prison for deleting video evidence they had. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do or say.

That's how I now find myself sitting in a prisoner visiting room, for the first couple of weeks Jane was fine but then Jane started coming to visit me with bruises, black eyes, split lips. I was really troubled because cops don't do well in prison. I asked Jane what happened but all she said was_ I'm okay _and _don't worry about it._ Of course I worried because Jane was only in here because of me.

Finally I see Jane walking towards me I feel so happy but then I notice her limp, battered face and fracture cast around her hand, fingers and wrist. She smiles at me and I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach. She sits down in font of me and smiles.

"hey" Jane speaks.

"hi sweetheart, what happened to your face?" I asked while stroking her face softly.

"it's nothing, lets just talk about something else." she says.

I smile and reply "we can talk about whatever you want honey."

"hows is everyone?" Jane asked

"their doing really well, their all excited to see you released from here and be back home with family." I say interlinking her non injured hand.

"I can't wait to get out of here, I can finally have a shower without the worries of dropping the whole soap scenario" she replies trying to pass humor but deep down I know she's being serious. I just smile and nod my head not wanting to think about that stuff.

" so 9 days until your free what you gunna' do when your out?" I ask

" find a place to live since I doubt my apartment is still free." she replies

" well actually I'm renting your apartment" I said

"why?" she asked

" because your sitting in prison because of me its the least I could do plus I know you'd do the same for me." I said

" yeah, your right I would do anything to keep you happy and safe." Jane said looking down at our hands.

"can I ask you something?" I ask

"you can ask me anything" she replied

" do you think there is a reason for everything we do, I mean the choices we make?" I ask

"RIZZOLI TIMES UP!" the guard said. I felt really sad but I knew I would see Jane in 9 days time when she is released. Jane stands up but out hands are still joined, she looks into my eyes oh how I could get lost in those big brown eyes.

"Maura listen to me carefully. Everything I do, I do it for you. Always and forever, I love you Maura Isles more than you know." Jane said letting go of my hand and walking away towards the door that will once again separate us.

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli" I whisper to myself.

**AN: so i know its short but review and tell me if you like it the more reviews the faster updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Prisoner of my heart

**AN:sorry I know the first chapter was short but here's a longer on please follow and review.**

chapter 2

releasing Rizzoli

present time: 10:22 7th August

prisoner: #381426 Rizzoli. J

release day

releasing counter

Jane's POV

today is the day I get out of prison, its been one long year although I would do it all again, anything for Maura. _'god I sound so soppy, ha like a love sick puppy'_ Jane though. I come out of the bathroom in my normal clothes, jeans, wife beater and converses. I walk over to the counter where they officially sign me out and I become a free person, but what makes it better is that Maura is on the other side of the double doors that will open any minute. When the guard finally gets done with my paperwork she tells me to sit down and wait til the doors open, I do as I'm told sit and wait quietly. It feels like forever just sitting here and waiting, waiting to hear that door buzz.

_**BBBBUUUZZZZZZZZ**_

I hear the buzz and stand up I walk towards the doors and wait, the doors swing open and behold the beautiful Maura Isles with a smile plastered to her face which I'm pretty sure matches my own. We walk toward each other and embrace each other In the most loving and biggest hug.

"I'm so glad to be finally out " I say

"I'm so happy, I've been counting down the days til you could come home" she replied. We end our hug and walk towards the exit, once outside I breath in big and deep.

"god it feels good to be free" I say looking up to the sky

"I'm glad your free too" Maura says

we finally make it to Maura's Pruis and we get in and drive off.

" so where to first?" I ask

" I figured you'd want to got to your apartment shower, change and relax for a bit before your welcome back party" she replies

" my welcome back party?" I question

"yes, I'm suppose to keep you occupied until 16:00 hours" she said back.

We finally pull up outside my apartment and I notice two of patty doyle's men standing on my doorstep. '_god what a great welcome back, I thought he'd stop after I left prison but I guess not. Huh? I don't harm women or children my ass'_

I must of zoned out because now Maura spotted the men and recognised them she turned to me and asked " Jane why are Patty Doyle's men standing outside your apartment?"

I sigh and decide to be straight forward with her.

" there waiting for me and I wouldn't be surprised if my apartment is trashed as well"

"why are they waiting for you?" she questions.

"look maura lets just go up to my apartment ok" I look at her pleading with her.

" okay Jane but I still don't understand" she said.

We both got out of the car and walked towards the entrance we get to the door and I tell Maura "I'll be right up I just gotta talk to Doyle's men for a minuet" she look at me for a minuet but went ahead as soon as she was out of sight I turned towards doyle's men.

" I guess your the welcome back committee" I say before I knew what was happening. One of Doyle's held me by the arms and faced me towards the other guy. The other guy looks at me and starts to pound my gut, ribs and chest. After the first blows it stops hurting, I don't know how long he beat me but when he finished and I was released I fell to the ground gasping for air. I slowly get up and look at Doyle's men, one of them looks at me and says " Patty Doyle says welcome back" with that they left and I tidied up a bit before making my way to my apartment. I sigh and hope maura doesn't ask too many questions or notices something wrong.

Jane walked up to her apartment slowly her body now fully aching, she reaches her door and walks in. Jane looks around and see's Maura sitting on her couch petting Jo Friday.

"hey Maura" Jane said making her way to the couch.

"so what did they want?" Maura asked as Jo Friday jumps onto Jane's lap.

"hey girl, I missed you" Jane strokes Jo "they said Patty Doyle says welcome back" Maura studies Jane to see if she's lying but jane doesn't waver so she must be telling the truth.

"why would he do that?" maura questions.

" I dunno beats me" Jane replies Jo starts getting jumpy and Jane winced and hoped Maura didn't notice but Maura being Maura notices.

" Jane I know you got beat up in prison a lot, I know because I told the warden to call me when it happened but I don't just believe it's because you a cop so please tell me the real reason. Please" Maura asked in only the way Maura can so sweet and innocent.

Jane sighs and looks at Maura she has a way to get Jane to tell her anything with that look.

"okay but promise you wont freak because I don't want you to fall out with me" Jane says

" Jane no matter what I will always be your friend" Maura replies a little scared of what Jane's answer will be.

"someone in prison had a really big problem with me and put word out that I am a cop and anyone who did something to me their families would benefit from it." Jane said looking at Maura Jo Friday long gone from Jane's lap.

" jane who was it?" maura asks

" Maura if I tell you promise you wont flip" Jane said

"I wont I promise" Maura said

"Patty Doyle" jane winced as she said it.

"what?" Maura asked

"Patty Doyle put the word out and pulled string to have me cornered by 3-6 inmates a day" Jane said

"Jane this happened daily?" Maura asked

" more than once a day too" Jane said maura started to stroke Jane's face.

" Jane I'm so sorry" Maura said

"It's not your fault, Its mine" Jane said placing her hand on the hand that's on her face. "I have to tell you something, Patty didn't just do it cos' I put him in prison" Jane spoke again.

" why else did he do it?" Maura asked

" he didn't want me near you" Jane replied

" but why" Maura pushed she knew why because she felt it too she just needed Jane to say it.

"I don't know" Jane said

" Jane just say it" Maura said as jane looked into her eyes.

"Because...because Maura I'm in love with you as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I wanna' take you on dates, hold open doors for you, hold your hand and kiss you and..." Jane was saying but was interrupted by maura's lips crashing into hers. Maura's lips parted and jane wasted no time giving maura a tongue lashing. When maura feels jane's tongue in her mouth she moans as jane smiles into the kiss. When they break apart they look at each other.

" I love you too jane Rizzoli" Maura says and smiles at jane and jane smiles back.

" Maura Isles you're the queen of my heart" Jane said.


	3. Chapter 3

Prisoner of my heart

**AN: so 3rd chapter hope y'all enjoy. **

Chapter 3

those certain urge

Present time: 15:54 7th august

Rizzoli. J -free woman

release day

the dirty robber

Jane and maura pull up outside the dirty robber maura looks at jane, jane looks back.

" what will we tell people about us?" Maura asked

" what do you mean?" Jane replied

"I mean do we tell them were together, if were together" Maura said

" oh, well maura isles will you be my girlfriend?" Jane asked

"YES" Maura shouted

" when people ask we will tell them were in a committed relationship" Jane said

Maura leaped over to jane and smashed their lips together. Jane swiped her tongue across maura's mouth, maura opened her mouth to let jane in. they both moaned and started letting each others hands roam bodies. Jane's hand went to maura's breasts and squeezed gently.

"oh..god...jaaneee don't be gentle squeeze harder" maura moaned tangling her hands in jane's wild locks. Jane squeezes maura's breast hard.

" oh...fuck JANE...don't stop...oh god...harder" Maura moans louder.

"god maura you feel so good" jane moaned squeezing maura's breast harder.

Maura moved her hands down jane's body until her hand comes to jane's core and starts rubbing jane through her pant. Jane gasps and moans " shit...ohhhh maura" jane moves her hand to the same place as maura's but since maura was in a dress all the covered maura's core was her panties. Jane rubs maura through her panties.

"FUCK" maura exclaims. Maura rests her head on jane's shoulder and moans loudly. " oh...ohhhh god harder jane harder" maura rubs jane faster and harder. Jane is panting and knows she is close.

"maura oh god im so close" jane moans

"jane im close talk dirty to me" maura moans

" oh maura I can feel how wet you are through your panties, just imaging what i'll do when your fully naked" jane says

"oh and what...oh god will that be?" maura asks

"Oh shit. I'd kiss everywhere on your body, then I's suck your nipples so their rock hard." jane spoke

maura moans and says " fuck shit im gunna cum, keep talking"

"and then id get between your legs and eat you like you were my last meal and you'd be moaning so loud all my neighbours wound hear you." jane moaned she was also close due to the dirty talk.

"oh god jaaannneee" maura moans

"maura im gunna...im gunna" jane went rigid and shook and the most intense orgasm hit her maoning loudly. Maura seeing jane orgasm sent her into her own world of bliss. The both moaned ridding out the last waves of pleasure. When they came down they were panting messes but looked at each other and smiled.

" I love you so much maura isles" jane said kissing maura's temple.

"I love you too jane Rizzoli" maura said.

They kissed one final time before they make themselves presentable. They got out of the car and stood at the door of the robber. They looked at each other and jane linked her hands with maura.

"here's goes nothing" jane said as she opened the door and guided maura in.

"WELCOME HOME!" everybody shouted.

_'man am I glad to be home' _Jane though.

**AN: okay guys I myself didn't think this chapter was up to par but let me know what you think. Also I know some of my chapters re short but I'm going on holiday so I'm trying to post as many chapters as possible In the small time frame I have. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Prisoner of my heart

**AN: So here is the fourth chapter the welcome back party. Will it be awkward or will it go smoothly? After this chapter I'm gunna do some flashback chapters.**

Chapter 4

welcome back

Present time: 16:29 7th August.

Rizzoli. J- free woman.

Release day.

The dirty robber.

The party was in full swing and Jane found herself standing in the bathroom, staring at her reflection.'_I still can't believe Maura loves me back, and well what we did in the car was awesome. Who knew Maura Isles has such a potty mouth during sex, ha.'_

Jane thought to herself.

"Jane." Maura said as she walked up behind Jane and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah." Jane said turning around so she was face to face with maura.

"It's your party, people want to see you so you can't hide out in the bathroom all night." Maura said.

"Yeah I know, I guess I'm just nervous about seeing everyone again. I mean I know they don't hate me for what I did and said they understood why I did it." Jane said.

"Of course they do. Have you spoken to your mother yet?" Maura asked.

"No and I don't plan to." Jane replied.

"Jane she's your mother." Maura scolded.

"Yeah and a mother is meant to kiss your boo boo's better, help you with homework and stand by you no matter what. Not send your child to prison to try and get your ex-boyfriend back that is not a mother. As far as I'm concerned I have no mother." Jane said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You know she still lives in my guest house so your bound to see her when you stay over." Maura said.

"Please tell me she acts like nothing happened?" Jane asked.

"No thing are a bit strained I mean every time I came back from visiting you she always asked how you were holding up." Maura replied.

"And what did you say?" Jane asked.

"All I say is cops don't do well in prison." Maura replied.

Suddenly Angela came through the door she looked at both girls as they let each other go and looked back at her.

"Janie I'm so glad your back." Angela said.

"Angela you must be mistaken there is nobody in this bathroom called Janie." Jane said looking at Angela.

"Jane is that how you greet your mother." Angela exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Angela but I don't have a mother, not since she sent me to prison." Jane spoke calmly as she walked out of the bathroom. Angela just looked speechless.

"What just happened?" Angela asked.

"Angela I don't think Jane has forgiven you for sending her to prison." Maura said.

"But I'm her mother and I did the right thing." Angela said.

"Well you may have followed the law but Jane says you didn't act like a mother when you sent her to prison. So as far as Jane is concerned since you didn't act like a mother you don't deserve to be her mother." Maura said looking at the floor.

"That's preposterous." Angela exclaimed.

"Well it might be to you but you were willing to send both me and Jane to prison in order to get back lieutenant Cavannah." Maura said.

"What." Angela said.

"Jane's words not mine, now if you excuse me I have to go back out there." Maura said leaving the bathroom and Angela speechless.

Maura walked over to Jane who was at the bar getting another drink, she put her hand on her arm and asked "Are you okay?".

"Yeah I'm fine, do you want another drink?" Jane replied.

"Just a small glass of wine." Maura said.

"What did she say to you?" Jane asked looking at Maura.

"She said that she's your mother and you can't speak to her like that." Maura replied.

"What did you say?" Jane asked.

"I told her she didn't act like a mother and that she was willing to sent both of us to prison to get back lieutenant Cavannah." Maura replied picking up her wine and taking a sip.

"Well It's true she couldn't care less if we went to prison as long as there is a chance that lieutenant Cavannah would get back with her." Jane said.

"RIZZOLI" somebody shouted from behind her, Jane turned around to come face to face with lieutenant Cavannah.

"Hello Sean, are you allowed to be near convicts?" Jane said being sarcastic.

"Well it's nice to see that prison hasn't changed you" Cavannah said.

"You know what Sean if you weren't an officer, you'd be on the floor right now begging for mercy." Jane said.

"Is that a threat Rizzoli?" Cavannah asked."

Nope that was a fact, now why don't you go find Angela sent more people to prison and leave me alone." Jane said turning her back towards Cavannah.

"You can't talk to me or you mother like that Rizzoli." Cavannah said making jane turn back around.

"Sean first of all my name is JANE! Secondly I don't have a mother and thirdly I can talk to you how I like because you are not my boss nor will you ever be so now could you leave me alone or I'll file harassment charges against you." Jane said turning her back to Cavannah. Cavannah shook his head and walked off.

"Hey you okay?" Korsak asked standing next to Jane.

"Yeah I'm fine, so how you been old man?" Jane asked.

"I'm good sucked without ya' being round but we managed. Glad to have you back kiddo." Korsak said slapping her on the back.

"Yeah it feels great to be out." jane said.

"Any idea about what you gunna do?" Korsak asked.

"Yes I have actually." Jane replied.

"Well you gunna keep me guessing or you gunna tell me?" Korsak asked.

"I'm gunna be a P.I" Jane replied.

"Really?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah start my own company, so when you retire old man I'll give you a job." Jane said.

"Sounds like you got good plan. Well kiddo I'm workin' tomorrow so I have to go but see you soon." Korsak said leaving.

"So P.I huh?" Maura asked.

"Yep." Jane replied. As Frankie walked up to Jane.

"Hey Janie." Frankie said.

"Hey lil' bro. How you been?" Jane asked.

"I've been good what bout' you?" Frankie replied.

"Yeah I'm good." Jane said.

"It's good to have you back sis." Frankie said hugging Jane.

"It's good to be back Frankie." Jane said hugging him back.

"Look I gotta go but lets play some one on one soon." Frankie said.

"Yeah sure I'll call you." jane said waving by to her brother as he left.

"Well it seems like everyone's glad you back." maura said.

"yeah it feels really good to be back." Jane said.


	5. notes

**AN: Ok guys i'm going on holiday today and didn't have time to write anything except this.**  
**I'll be gon for 11 day amd when I get back I'll update. - Mcrizzels -**


End file.
